Bring Back The Memories
by ibriah
Summary: Sora, Riku dan Kairi adalah seorang keyblade master di sekolahnya. Suatu ketika, Roxas datang membawa kisah lama Sora yang telah terkubur di dalam benak Sora. Satu persatu memori mulai terbuka lagi, kisah itu mulai terbaca lagi. Dan peristiwa menyakitkan itu akan terulang kembali. Kekuatan dua bulan yang akan menerangi jalan mereka. Siapa dua bulan itu? Aku, kamu, atau dia?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, ini fic baru lagi tentang Sora dan Roxas. Penuh dengan Typo, dan OOC maaf yah -_- maklum baru ada di sini. Cerita kurang greget, plot gak jelas, hehe gomene? Kalau yang gak suka, saya minta maaf yah? Kalau yang suka silahkan baca dengan hikmat, tolong dicomment juga yah, buat pedoman sih :)

* * *

_Aku ingat, sejuknya hembusan angin di tempat itu. Hembusan angin yang menyingkap helaian rambut kita dengan lembut, hembusan angin yang yang membawa ku datang kepada mu, hembusan angin yang memulai lembaran kisah ini._

_Aku juga ingat bintang malam hari itu. Jutaan kerlipnya terpatri di mata ku. Jutaan bintang yang menyinari malam kita, bersama. Kita habiskan waktu bersama. Menatap langit yang sama, berbaring di tanah yang sama. Dengan satu tujuan yang sama._

**Chapter 1**

**Is That You**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah terlihat sedang berjalan menghampiri pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang jabrik di kursi samping jendela kelas. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang tertidur menggunakan headset, sepertinya sangat nyaman sekali. "Sora? Pfft..." panggil gadis tersebut sambil menahan tawa. Sora masih saja tertidur pulas, lalu gadis itu mengusap kepala Sora dan berusaha membangunkannya, "Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur terus? Ini sudah jam istirahat loh," Sora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa kata-kata. Karena tidak sabar gadis itu menarik sehelai rambut Sora dengan paksa. "Aaww! Sakiitt!" Sora terbangun dengan suara pekikan yang membuat seisi kelasnya menengok ke arah mereka, "Kairi?! Itu sakit tau!" gerutu Sora.

Kairi hanya tersenyum jahil melihatnya, "C'mone mau ke kantin gak? Riku sudah menunggu di sana." Ajak Kairi, "Huh, iya. Dasar gak sabaran, bisa gak bangunin orang gak usah jambak?" tanya Sora jengkel. "Enggak tuh, habis kebo sih. Hahaha!" canda Kairi kepada Sora.

Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan, Kairi dan Sora berjalan dengan santainya, seperti biasa anak gadis yang melihat Sora lewat pasti kegirangan melihatnya, tanpa rasa malu mereka menyapa Sora, "Sora! Hai!" sapa mereka, "Ya, hai!" jawab Sora semangat dengan senyum manis khas Sora, dan itu membuat para gadis tersebut melting.

"Kau ini seperti biasa yah selalu bersemangat padahal tadi habis di jambak," ucap Kairi jahil. "Hei, jangan bahas itu lagi." Wajah Sora memelas. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang?" pertanyaan seperti itu membuat langkah Sora berhenti sebentar, lalu iya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman, "Karena semua orang adalah teman ku." Kairi hanya diam dan melempar pertanyaan yang lain, "Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kenapa yah, hm...karena kita berdiri di bawah langit yang sama, tanah yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, dengan tujuan yang sama. Kita semua itu sama, jadi jika satu orang adalah teman ku maka yang lain juga begitu. Hehe," jawab Sora tanpa basa-basi. Yang di ucapkan Sora tadi membuat Kairi terenyuh, sahabatnya yang satu ini memiliki hati yang benar-benar tulus, pantas saja ia di sukai banyak gadis di sekolah.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di dalam kantin. Sepasang mata Sora dan Kairi menyapu setiap sudut yang ada di kantin itu, dan pemuda dengan rambut perak lurus menjadi pusat mata mereka.

"Riku!" sapa Sora. Lalu, Sora dan Kairi berjalan menghampiri Riku yang sedang duduk di pojok kantin. Sora menggeret kursi di samping Riku, lalu Kairi juga menggeret kursi yang lain. "Yo, Sora, Kairi. Kok lama sih?" tanya Riku."Oh itu tadi, aku harus bangunin kebo dulu," jawab Kairi. Sora yang mendengar jawaban Kairi langsung terbelalak, "Kairi!" teriak Sora. Riku yang mengerti situasinya hanya tertawa, begitu juga dengan Kairi, sedangkan Sora menggerutu dengan wajah yang merah. "Hahaha! Ayo, sudahlah Kairi kasihan Sora. Itu lihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, ahaha! Kita beli makan siang yuk?" Riku mengganti topik pembicaraan agar Sora tidak tertekan lagi. Lalu Kairi menoleh ke arah wajah Sora yang tertekuk itu, tiba-tiba saja Kairi mencubit pipi Sora. "Ayolah jangan cemberut terus, aku kan hanya bercanda. Maaf yah Sora?" Kairi meminta maaf kepada Sora dengan tulus, lalu jemari Sora menyentil kening Kairi. "Aku hanya bercanda bodoh, mana mungkin aku marah pada mu dan Riku. Kalian kan sahabat ku. Lagi pula aku adalah keyblade master, masa hanya karena ejekan seperti itu aku marah." Ucap Sora dengan jahil. "Hey, memangnya yang master keyblade kamu doang? Aku dan Riku juga kali." Tambah Kairi. Setelah pembicaraan yang penuh dengan tawa itu berakhir, mereka segera ke etalase makanan.

"Kyaa, Roxas! Ganteng banget! Cool!" teriakan para gadis terdengar dari luar kantin, lalu gerombolan gadis-gadis itu memasuki kantin bersamaan dengan sosok pemuda yang memakai jubah putih, pemuda itu berlari menghindar dari gerombolah gadis-gadis mengerikan yang tergila-gila pada cowok impian. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Sora hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Sora, kamu gak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Kairi khawatir. "Ya, aku gak apa-apa," lalu Riku mengulurkan tangannya pada Sora agar ia bisa berdiri dengan mudah. Sedangkan pemuda tadi masih terduduk dan menatap Sora dengan heran. Riku yang jengkel melihat kelakuan gadis-gadis yang menyebalkan itu, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. "Kalian ini kan wanita, cantik pula. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersikap anggun layaknya wanita yang lain? Menurut ku wanita anggun itu lebih menarik dari wanita yang agresif," Riku mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan aura dingin, seakan-akan membuat para gadis itu membeku, dan sepertinya tatapan mata Riku mempunyai unsur magic karena orang-orang yang melihat tatapan matanya akan mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Riku dengan senang hati.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sora kepada pemuda itu, lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. "Iya, aku baik-baik aja kok hehe, maaf telah menabrak mu tadi," jawab pemuda itu, dan ia menyambut tangan Sora dengan hangat. Lalu Sora membantu dia untuk berdiri. Keadaan setelah itu sepi sejenak, Sora hanya menatap pemuda yang di depannya dengan bertanya-tanya, dia itu anak baru di sekolah?

"Kamu anak baru yah?" tanya Sora. "Wah, kayaknya memang anak baru deh. Soalnya aku juga baru ngeliat kamu di sini," tambah Kairi. "Aku sahabat ku, Sora dan Kairi. Kamu?" Riku juga ikut menambahkan. "Aku Roxas, salam kenal." Jawab Roxas dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan, senyuman itu mirip seperti senyumnya Sora. Lalu, Roxas menjabat tangan Riku, berlanjut ke Kairi dan yang terakhir adalah Sora. Ketika Roxas menjabat tangan Sora, tiba-tiba pikiran Sora terasa kosong, hanya ada nama Roxas yang memenuhi otaknya.

_Roxas..._

"_Sora, mari kita berjanji akan bertemu di sini lagi," ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. "Di tempat yang sama, di bawah langit yang sama, diatas tanah yang sama?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang jingkrak. "Iya. Ayo kita berjabat tangan sebagai perlambang janji kita yah?" anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan di bawah naungan bintang dan sinar bulan yang begitu indah. "Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Sora?" tanya anak berambut pirang itu. "Tentu saja Roxas."_

"Roxas?" ucap Sora pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sora seperti mengingat memorynya dulu, ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Roxas sebelumya, tetapi dimana? Dan kapan?

Roxas hanya menatap Sora bingung, "Sora, ada apa?" tanya Roxas, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sora kembali bertanya, "Hm, mungkin." Roxas menjawab dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kalian ngobrolnya udah? Yuk kita beli makanan, lapar ini." Riku mengajak yang lainnya untuk membeli makanan. "Kamu sudah makan siang? Kalau belum, ayuk kita makan bersama?" ajak Kairi kepada Roxas. Roxas hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menghampiri etalase makanan. Riku memilih makanan 4 sehat lima sempurna, Sora memilih makanan yang banyak dagingnya, sedangkan Kairi memilih memakan salad saja. Lalu. Roxas memilih makanan yang sama dengan Sora. "Roxas, selera mu sama dengan ku ya. Aku senang," ucap Sora girang.

Setelah memilih dan memesan makanan, mereka berjalan ke kursi dan meja yang sebelumnya. Mereka berjalan ke meja dengan tangan penuh makanan. Setelah itu mereka mempersilahkan Roxas untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau, mau masuk ke kelas berapa?" tanya Riku kepada Roxas. "Kelas X.B," jawab Roxas. "Wah kelasnya sama dengan ku dong?" tambah Sora dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. "Telan dulu makanan mu, Sora!" Kairi kesal dibuatnya, lalu ia mendengus. "Oke, selamat datang di sekolah ini. Dan aku yang akan menjadi guard mu dari gadis-gadis sadis itu, hehehe," canda Sora dengan wajah yang sumringah, dan itu membuat Roxas merasa agak lega.

Dari saat itu, Sora, Riku, Kairi dan Roxas selalu bersama. Sora yang sekelas dengan Roxas mengakibatkan mereka jadi tambah lengket. Gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila kepada mereka berdua, memberikan julukan kepada mereka sebagai Duo Prince, tak jarang mereka di ganggunya.

Mulai dari saat itulah, bulan menjadi satu lagi. Kekuatan hati akan bercampur dan menjadi satu kekuatan yang besar. Lagi, dan lagi-lagi tangan itu berpaut erat dengan tangan yang lain. Janji yang telah lama, apa bisa di tepati.

Gelap dalam hati tak akan pernah habis, maka kekuatan dua bulan sangat di perlukan untuk meneranginya. Siapa kedua bulan itu? Aku dengannya? Atau aku dengan mu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Keyblade Master

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Sora menopang dagunya sambil memerhatikan jam yang berdetak di atas tembok. Ia menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Huuhh, lama sekali bunyinya. Aku sudah lapar," Sora berbicara sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi kelaparan.

"Sora, percuma kamu melihat jam itu terus, toh yang membunyikan belnya kan bukan jam tapi penjaga sekolah," Roxas yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sora, kini mulai terganggu karena Sora tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya termenung menatap jam. Sora hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu ia menatap Roxas dengan dengan melas, Roxas hanya bisa menahan tawa, menurutnya Sora yang seperti ini kelihatan seperti anak kecil.

TEETTTT

TEEETTTT

"YEY! Akhirnya bunyi juga," Sora berteriak kegirangan, lalu ia menarik lengan Roxas dan mengajaknya ke kantin, takut antrian panjang di etalase makanan. Belum sempat Roxas bangkit dari kursinya, Sora telah menariknya dengan kencang.

"Hyaaa! Sora, aku belum siaaaaapp bodoooohhhh!"

Sora tidak mendengar keluhan Roxas yang setengah berlari dan setengah terlunta-lunta. Gadis-gadis penggemar duo prince hanya menatap takjub oleh kelakuan prince mereka, "Wooowww, mereka sangat bersemangat.".

Akhirnya Sora dan Roxas sampai di depan kantin, tanpa basa-basi Sora menarik lengan Roxas lagi dan mengajaknya ke etalase makanan dengan kecepatan 1000 kuda.

"Yap, akhirnya sampai juga di etalase makanan, hehehe." Lalu Sora mengambil dua buah nampan, dan memberikan satu kepada Roxas.

Roxas yang di tarik oleh Sora dari kelas sampai ke etalase makanan, dia hanya bisa berdiri sempoyongan. Rambutnya yang pirang berantakan, matanya sayup.

"Hei, Roxas kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sora cemas, dan ia menepuk bahu Roxas. Roxas hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Lalu, mereka mengambil makanan masing-masing. Seperti biasa Sora mengambil menu daging, anehnya kali ini Roxas lebih memilih bubur, biasanya Roxas memelih menu yang sama dengan Sora.

Setelah memilih makanan, kini mereka berjalan santai ke arah meja yang kosong. Cara jalan Roxas masih sempoyongan seperti sebelumnya, Sora hanya mengamati dengan cemas dan rasa bersalah. Mereka duduk bersebrangan, lalu Sora makan dengan lahap. Tidak seperti Roxas yang makan dengan pelan, dan tak bergairah.

Tiba-tiba saja, Roxas pingsan. Wajahnya jatuh tepat di atas bubur yang sedang ia makan. Sora, tersedak melihat sahabatnya pingsan dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

"Roxaaassss! Jangan matiii, habiskan dulu bubur muuu!"

...

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, membuat mata Roxas silau. Ia sedang berbaring di atas kasur yang lumayan nyaman, dan bau obat-obatan yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat, sedang duduk tepat di samping kasurnya.

"Sora, aku ada di mana?" tanya Roxas lirih. Sora tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sahabatnya telah siuman.

"Kamu ada di UKS. Maaf, sepertinya kamu jadi begini gara-gara aku."

"Ahaha, sudah lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Tenanglah."

Mendengar Roxas berbicara seperti itu sudah membuat Sora merasa lega. Lalu Sora mengambil bungkusan yang ada di atas meja, dan memberikannya kepada Roxas.

"Tadi kamu belum sempat makan kan? Ini aku bawakan roti hanya ini yang tersisa di kantin," Sora memberikan sepotong roti dengan topping daging kesukaan mereka.

"Thanks."

TOK

TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS, lalu muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kairi, Riku!" sapa Sora.

"Yo!" jawab Riku dengan lambaian tangan, "Kamu kenapa Roxas, kenapa bisa masuk UKS seperti ini?" tanya Kairi cemas.

"Hahaha, ceritanya panjang deh, nanti akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian." Jawab Roxas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Lalu dokter sekolah masuk ke ruang UKS dan mempersilahkan Roxas untuk pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalan, Riku dan Kairi hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita dari kedua sahabatnya Sora dan Roxas.

"Kalian jahat menertawakan ku," Roxas menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari yang lain.

"Hehehe..ma..maaf. Habisnya kamu jatuh di mangkuk bubur yang sedang kamu makan. Kan lucu hehehe," jawab Riku cekikikan. Kairi dan Sora hanya menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan masing-masing menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul heartless menahan mereka di tengah jalan. Dengan cekatan Sora, Riku dan Kairi mengeluarkan keyblade mereka dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Riku, Kairi! Bersiaplah, jumlah mereka cukup banyak." Seru Sora. Riku dan Kairi menggenggam keyblade mereka makin erat.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka bertiga menebas heartless satu persatu, gerakan yang lincah, ayunan tangan yang ringan, serta pandangan mata yang tajam, di perlihatkan oleh Sora, Riku dan Kairi. Sedangkan Roxas hanya berdiri diam menatap mereka.

"Roxas, tetaplah berada di dekat kami, tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengan heartless itu! Karena hati mu pasti di telannya," Kairi memperingatkan Roxas agar dia tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Roxas menuruti Kairi, ia berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa heartless tepat dibelakangnya. Roxas tak sempat mengelak ketika heartless itu mulai menempel di badannya. Lalu Sora datang dengan tebasan yang kuat. Ia menebas tubuh Roxas dengan kencang, tetapi Roxas sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Seolah-olah keyblade milik Sora menembus tubuhnya.

Sibuk dengan hertless yang mengganggu Roxas, Sora tidak sadar ada heartless yang datang mendekatinya.

Mata Roxas yang melihat hal itu terbelalak, pupilnya mengecil, tangannya bergetar. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tidak dapat hanya berdiam diri saja, melihat teman-temannya dalam kesusahan. Lalu tatapan mata Roxas mendadak tajam. Keyblade muncul di tangan kanannya, dengan mudah ia mencengkram dan menebas heartless yang mengganggu Sora dengan kuat.

ZRET! ZRET!

Satu kali tebasan dapat membunuh beberapa heartless. Gerakan tubuh Roxas benar-benar cepat, setara dengan gerakan tubuh Riku saat bertarung.

Tak lama heartless itu lenyap terkena tebasan keyblade Roxas. Sora dan yang lainnya menatap takjub. Sedangkan Roxas melihat keyblade di tangan kanannya dengan heran, sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang keyblade master?

"Roxas, kamu kenapa tidak cerita kepada kami kalau kamu itu keyblade master juga?" tanya Kairi takjub.

"Aku sendiripun tidak tau, Kairi," jawab Roxas bingung, "Bagaimana kamu tidak tau?" tambah Riku.

"Entahlah...ketika aku melihat Sora dalam bahaya aku merasa harus melindunginya. Lalu, ada perasaan yang aneh dari dalam diri ku bergetar, lalu keyblade muncul dari tangan kanan ku. Aku rasa ini pertama kali aku mengalaminya, atau mungkin..." belum sempat Roxas melanjutkan perkatannya, tiba-tiba Sora menebas dengan keyblade, reflek Roxas menahan serangan itu.

Keyblade Sora dan Roxas saling berbenturan

TRRAAANGGG

_Dua bulan yang di satukan akan menambahkan cahaya dan memberikan jalan ke arah hati dan memori yang terkunci_

"_Sora ayo kita bertarung lagi! Kali ini aku tidak mau kita seri, harus ada pemenangnya." Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang. "Ya, ayo! Keluarkan keyblade mu sekarang!" jawab temannya, bocah dengan rambut coklatyang tersenyum dan mengeluarkan keyblade mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertarung dengan semangat dan tatapan mata yang tegas namun lembut, menandakan mereka berdua saling terikat._

_Pertarungan sengit antara kedua bocah itu telah usai. Keduanya bermandikan keringat, lalu saling menatap dan tertawa lepas dengan puasnya. "Hahaha! Kamu semakin hebat saja Sora, aku jadi kelelahan melawan mu," ucap si rambut pirang. "Haha, yap tentu saja. Kamu juga begitu kok Roxas."_

Roxas...

Roxas...

"Roxas!?"

Roxas terbangun dari lamunannya. Ternyata Sora, Riku dan Kairi sedang mengamati dia dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sora cemas.

"Ah..tidak..tidak apa-apa," jawab Roxas bingung, ia menggaruk pipinya dan memikirkan apa yang dialami olehnya tadi. Apa itu memory, atau hanya mimpi saja, bisa jadi hanya khayalan.

"Sora, tadi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menebas Roxas? Kau gila ya?!" tanya Riku dengan nada yang tinggi, sedangkan Kairi hanya melotot tepat didepan Sora.

"Entahlah..tiba-tiba saja Keyblade ku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya keyblade yang dimiliki Roxas menarik keyblade milik ku," jawab Sora memelas, "Kamu gak apa-apa kan Roxas? Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri," tambah Sora. "Tadi kenapa kamu langsung melamun seperti itu?" tambah Kairi.

"Ehh, ya tidak apa-apa Sora. Aku baik-baik saja kok, tenanglah," jawab Roxas seperlunya. "Entah tadi itu apa? Aku seperti melihat sebuah mimpi, atau bisa jadi itu memory ku. Ukhh, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu." Roxas mengernyitkan matanya, seperti sedang berpikir sangat keras.

Mereka berempat, terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Riku, "Aku sudah terlalu lelah nih," tambah Kairi.

"Umm, ayok kita pulang sekarang," jawab Roxas.

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan beriringan sampai ke sebuah persimpangan. Riku, Kairi dan Roxas selalu berbincang di sepanjang jalan, mereka membicarakan Roxas yang pingsan di sekolah tadi. Sedangkan Sora hanya berjalan dengan lunglai, dan menunduk. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Roxas juga mendapatkan ingatan itu. Kemarin ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Roxas aku juga mengalaminya," ucap Sora dalam hati. Lalu ia meletakan telapak tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa aku merasa rindu yah?...dengan siapa?...rasanya berat..." Tiba-tiba saja air mata Sora menetes, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"_Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu..."_

Suara itu terdengar dengan lemah, seperti suara yang keluar dari hati Sora. Lalu Sora mengusap air matanya, dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Siapapun kau Roxas, sepertinya aku benar-benar merindukan mu," ucap Sora dengan senyum yang tipis.

_Masing-masing bulan itu mempunyai satu bintang yang menjadi senjatanya. Bintang yang telah bersinar pada petang hari._

_Sedikit demi sedikit kedua bulan itu akan membalik dan memunculkan cahanya keatas tanah, tempat dimana mereka berpijak sebelumnya._

_Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dearly Beloved

"Huwaammpphh." Sora menguap besar. Ia tampak sangat bosan berada di dalam kamarnya sendirian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu ia berjalan lemas keluar kamar, untuk mandi. Sebelum keluar ia mengambil sehelai handuk dan menyampirkan handuk itu diatas pundaknya.

Sora terus melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai rumah yang bersih dan terawat, sampai ia berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang tersegel dengan sebuah sihir. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sora tinggal di rumah itu tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Pintu kayunya masih berdiri dengan kokoh, gagang peraknya pun berubah warna menjadi pekat karena diselimuti oleh debu yang tebal. Sora selalu bertanya-tanya apa isi di dalam ruangan itu.

Lalu bibi Jasmine, adik dari mendiang ibu Sora datang menghampiri Sora.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri di depan pintu ini? Bukannya kamu mau mandi, itu sudah ada handuk di pundak mu," tanya bibi Jasmine lembut.

"Eh, iya bi. Aku hanya penasaran ada apa di dalam ruangan ini. Kenapa ruangan ini di segel bi?"

"Hm, entahlah. Sejak dulu pintu ini sudah di segel oleh ibu dan ayah mu... Sudah cepat sana mandi! Kairi dan Riku sudah ada di depan menunggu mu."

"Apa?! Kenapa bibi tidak bilang?" Lalu Sora berlari ke arah toilet dan mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, dan ia berlari lagi ke dalam kamar untuk berpakaian. Sedangkan bibi Jasmine hanya menatap pintu yang tersegel itu dengan lemas.

...

Setelah beberapa saat Sora telah rapih dan segera berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Riku dan Kairi disana. Hari ini mereka telah membuat janji untuk membuat tugas bersama.

"Hai, Riku Kairi! Lama menunggu ku?" sapa Sora dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasanya.

"Hai! Hm, lumayan lama. Di hari Minggu seperti inipun kamu bisa bangun siang juga ternyata, hehe."balas Kairi, "Hmph dasar kebo kamu ini!" tambah Riku dengan nada meledek.

"Heiii, ayolah aku kan baru kali ini kesiangan hehe. Lagi pula aku sudah bangun dari tadi tapi lupa mandi hehe... Oh iya, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Kalau bisa yang seperti biasanya saja," jawab Riku tersenyum, dan Kairi mengangguk tanda sependapat dengannya. Sora pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil beberapa gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa potong sea salt ice cream.

"Nih pesanan anda tuan, nyonya. Kalau mau nambah ambil aja di dapur, stock masih banyak kok." Canda Sora sambil menyuguhkan minuman yang ia bawa dari dapur.

Ketiga sahabat ini memang sudah dekat dari mereka kecil, tumbuh dan besar bersama, lalu belajar untuk menjadi dewasa juga bersamaan. Hidup mereka serasa indah jika mereka selalu bersama. Tetapi terkadang mereka merasakan sesuatu telah menghilang dalam hidup mereka, sesuatu yang sangat penting, entah apa itu. Tak ada satupun orang dari mereka mengetahui apa yang hilang itu, sampai sekarang itu masih menjadi misteri.

"So, sekarang kita mau mulai dari mana? tanya Riku.

"Entahlah, di kelas aku belum di beri tahu bagaimana cara membuat esai seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan mu Kairi? Apa kamu sudah di beri tahu caranya?" tambah Sora.

"Hm, sudah sih. Jadi, kita harus menulis esai mengenai suatu hal yang paling penting bagi mu. Hal itu bisa berupa benda atau orang. Yap seperti itu esainya," jawab Kairi singkat padat jelas.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sora mendapatkan sebuah tugas untuk membuat esai, tetapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat esai itu. Tadinya Sora ingin mengerjakan di sekolah bersama dengan Roxas, tetapi Roxas tidak bisa karena ia ada urusan lain yang lebih penting. Akhirnya ia mengerjakan tugas itu bersama dengan Riku dan Kairi. Kebetulan Kairi mendapat tugas yang sama dengan Sora di kelasnya, sedangkan Riku adalah kakak kelas tentu saja ia bisa banyak membantu Sora dan Kairi untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Hal yang penting bagi ku yah kalian. Riku, Kairi...dan Roxas juga. Bibi Jasmine dan semua orang yang ku kenal. Mereka hal terpenting bagi ku di dunia ini." Sora berkata-kata sambil ersenyum tulus. Senyuman polos yang membuat hati tiap orang yang melihatnya merasa tenang.

"How sweet Soraaaa!" ucap Kairi sambil mencubit pipi Sora gemas, sedangkan Riku hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Tapi, memangnya kamu mau membuat esai yang begitu banyak tentang orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup mu? Bisa habis berapa lembar ya...hmm kira-kira 100 lembar lebih deh," Riku menambahkan.

"AAAPPPAAA?!" Sora shock mendengar lembaran esai yang akan dia buat jika ia jadi memakai topik mengenai orang-orang yang ia sayangi. "Ba..bagaimana dengan mu Kairi? Apa yang bakalan kamu buat di esai ini?" Sora menambahkan.

"Hm, enaknya apa yah? Kayaknya aku bakalan nulis tentang benda terpenting ku selain keyblade loh. Benda itu adalah lucky charm ku,"jawab Kairi dengan wajah girang.

"Benda terpenting yah...hmm..." Sora meletakan tangannya di depan dada dan mengernyitkan sebelah matanya, tanda ia sedang berfikir. "Oh iya! Kotak musik ku!"

"Hah? Kotak musik?" tanya Riku setengah berteriak. "Hm, bagus juga ide mu Sora."

"Oh, kotak musik itu yah? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar alunan musiknya. Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya lagi." Ucap Kairi. Lalu Sora berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, "Akan ku ambilkan sekarang kotak musiknya yah."

Tak lama, Sora berjalan menghampiri Riku dan Kairi dengan sebuah kotak harta karun kecil di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Kotak harta karun yang indah.

Lalu ia meletakan kotak itu di atas meja tempat mereka belajar, dan membuka tutupnya. Alunan musik yang sangat indah terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Hening. Ketiganya memejamkan mata menghayati tiap alunan lagu itu.

Sora terpejam lama dan ia seperti terjatuh dalam mimpinya sendiri. Alunan lagu itu masih saja terdengar dengan jelas, malah semakin jelas. Ketika Sora membuka matanya, tampak seorang pemuda sedang memainkan sebuah piano dengan nada musik yang sama dengan kotak musik milik Sora.

"_Siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal."_

Lama Sora menatap pemuda itu memainkan piano dengan hikmat, lalu terdengar suaru seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sora?...Bangun Sora..."

Lalu pandangan mata Sora ke arah pemuda itu memudar dan menjadi gelap, lalu menghilang. Kini yang terlihat adalah bayangan sahabatnya, Riku.

"Sora, jangan tidur dong. Ayok kerjakan tugas mu. Itu lihat Kairi sudah setengah jalan," ucap Riku.

"Apa, tidur? Jadi itu mimpi, pantas saja," ucap Sora lirih. "I..iya aku akan kerjakan sekarang.

Sora dan Kairi mengerjakan tugasnya penuh dengan konsentrasi. Sedangkan Riku hanya mengarahkan bagaimana cara menulis esai yang baik dan benar.

Dari kejauhan tampak bibi Jasmine sedang memandang mereka di balik tembok, lalu ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut terus Cloud, Tifa..."

Tugas yang dikerjakan oleh mereka telah selesai. Kini Sora berbaring di dekat meja, Kairi meminum jus jeruk dan Riku memakan sea salt ice cream.

"Hei, hmm...aku..." ucap Sora pelan.

"Iya, ada apa Sora?" tanya Kairi.

"Kenapa dari pertama bertemu dengan Roxas aku jadi sering mendapat mimpi di siang bolong yah?" tanya Sora lesu.

"Maksud mu mimpi di siang bolong itu apa?" tanya Riku.

"Yah pertama bertemu dengannya aku seperti mengkhayal atau apalah. Sepertinya itu potongan memori. Lalu rasanya air mata ku ingin menitih terasa lega karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Lalu entah kenapa nama Roxas terlewat di pikiran ku, seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Jelas Sora sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, iya kamu benar. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu. Aku benar-benar merasa rindu dengannya. Ketika pertama bertemu dengannya hati ku berkata akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu juga. Padahal waktu itu aku belum kenal dengan Roxas," tambah Riku sambil melahap sea salt ice cream yang mulai mencair di tangannya.

"Padahal baru kenal tetapi kenapa kita sudah begitu akrab yah? Seperti sudah kenal lama sekali. Aku seperti merasakan suatu ikatan yang kuat di antara kita dan dia. Lalu menurut ku kamu dan Roxas sangat mirip loh, Cuma beda rambut doang." Kairi menatap Sora dengan tatapan polos.

"Iya, kayak anak kembar...twin brother." Tambah Riku. Ketika Riku mengatakan twin brother mata Sora langsung terbelalak, ia sepertinya akrab dengan sebutan twin brother itu. Begitu juga dengan Kairi, ia langsung memegang dadanya dan terdiam, sedangkan Riku ternganga memikirkan kata-kata twin brother itu.

"Apa, kalian merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan ku?" tanya Kairi lemah.

"Iya, perasaan yang aneh.." jawab Riku.

"We are...twin brother..." Sora menambahkan dengan senyum yang tipis.

Lama mereka bertanya-tanya, kemudian mereka berbincang lagi seperti biasa saja. Hari pun telah menjadi sore, waktu yang menemukan waktu juga yang memisahkan. Riku dan Kairi harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ketika kedua sahabatnya telah pulang, Sora masih memikirkan tentang twin brother itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Roxas?" bisik Sora.

...

Pagi ini Sora mendapat giliran piket kelas, ia lari ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. D itengah jalan muncul heartless yang mencegatnya.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa harus muncul di saat seperti ini?" gerutu Sora. Lalu ia mengeluarkan keyblade di tangan kanannya dan mulai menebas heartless pengganggu itu satu persatu.

Sampai di sekitar sekolah heartless-hearstless itu masih saja bermunculan, Sora segera berlari ke dalam gedung dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika Sora telah berada di dalamnya, semua heartless itu lenyap, karena sekolah tempat Sora belajar di lengkapi dengan sistem pengamanan pemusnah heartless, jadi sekolah Sora aman dari serangan heartless-heartless itu.

Sora berjalan santai ke lantai dua untuk menuju kelasnya. Ketika ia telah berada di lantai dua, terdengar sebuah suara dari arah ruang musik. Suara yang tak asing lagi di telingan Sora. Suara alunan lagu yang sama dengan kotak musiknya. Ia langsung mengikuti dari mana suara itu berasal, ia berlari ke arah ruang musik. Suara lagu itu mengalun lebih keras dan merdu, Sora seperti dibawa melayang olehnya.

Ketika telah sampai di depan ruang musik, ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang memainkan sebuah piano. Jemarinya menari diatas tuts piano dengan lincah dan berirama.

"Pemandangan yang sama dengan khayalan ku yang kemarin," bisik Sora. Ia masih menyaksikan dan mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan pemuda itu dengan hikmat.

Lagu itu mengalun dengan indahnya, senyum tersungging di bibir Sora. Ia sangat menikmati permainan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja permainan piano yang indah itu berhenti.

"Sora, apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?" tanya pemuda yang memainkan piano tersebut.

"Ah, Roxas?! Ti..tidak. Aku ingin ke kelas karena ini giliran ku piket. Lalu aku mendengar suara piano jadi aku ke sini. Kamu sendiri sedang apa sendirian di ruang musik seperti hantu?"

"Hari ini aku juga piket, kamu lupa ya? Lalu aku melihat ada piano nganggur dan iseng aku mainkan saja hehe,"jawab Roxas cengengesan. Lalu mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Itu tadi... dearly beloved kan?" tanya Sora memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Iya, kenapa kamu bisa tahu?"

"Musik itu sama dengan musik di kotak musikyang aku punya."

"Hmm, ku kira yang tahu tentang musik ini hanya aku saja. Karena musik itu..." Roxas tidak meneruskan jawabannya.

"Musik itu apa?"

"Ah tidak lupakan. Ayo, Sora kita ke kelas!" potong Roxas. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Hei Roxas, permainan mu tadi sangat bagus. Nanti mainkan lagi untuk ku yah?" pinta Sora dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ehehe, masa sih? Thanks. Yaa, nanti aku mainkan lagi untuk mu. Tenang saja." Jawab Roxas dengan wajah yang menyemu merah.

"Akan ku ajak Riku dan Kairi. Mereka harus dengar permainan piano mu yang super bagus itu. Sepulang sekolah nanti ya?"

"Oke, siippp!" jawab Roxas dengan memejamkan sebelah matanya, dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah manisnya itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Where Am i?

TEEETTT

TEEEETT

TEEEEEETTTT

"Yaayyy! Ayo Roxas,katanya mau memainkan piano lagi untuk ku?" Sora berteriak girang karena mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk menunggu itu karena sahabat barunya Roxas berjanji akan memainkan piano untuknya sepulang sekolah ini.

"Iya, Sora sabar. Aku ingin membereskan buku-buku ku dulu," pinta Roxas. Lalu Sora mengengguk dan tersenyum, ia berlari ke depan kelas dan mengunggu Roxas di sana. Setelah selesai merapihkan buku-bukunya, Roxas berjalan ke depan kelas sambil membawa tas penuh dengan buku.

Lalu para gadis penggemar duo prince datang menghampiri Sora dan Roxas yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Haaaiiiii, Sora, Roxas!" sapa gadis-gadis itu genit.

"Hai, kalian," jawab Roxas cool.

"Ehh, hai," jawab Sora dengan senyum yang seperti biasa selalu membuat para gadis melting.

"Kyaaaa! Roxas kamu keren banget deh! Aaahhh, Sora kamu ini selalu bisa membuat kami melting deh!" tiba-tiba saja para gadis itu teriak kegirangan. Memang selalu seperti itu kelakuan gadis-gadis penggemar duo prince. Mereka selalu histeris kalau Sora dan Roxas menjawab sapaan mereka.

Oh iya, bukan hanya Sora dan Roxas yang memiliki penggemar, Riku juga memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Hampir tiap hari Riku mendapat bekal makan siang gratis dari penggemarnya.

Kalau Sora, Riku dan Roxas berkumpul mereka di juluki sebagai triple wonderful prince. Sora si polos, baik hati dan mempunyai senyuman maut. Ketika Sora menunjukan senyuman andalannya semua mata akan tertuju padanya dan mulai menyayangi Sora tanpa sebab. Riku si charming dan dewasa. Tiap perkataan Riku akan di ikuti oleh teman-temannya karena semua perkataan Riku seperti mempuyai sebuah kekuatan misteri yang tersembunyi, dan juga kalau Riku tersenyum semua gadis yang melihatnya akan ternganga takjub. Roxas si cool dan penuh dengan misteri. Roxas memang benar-benar mirip dengan Sora hanya saja warna rambut dan sifat yang agak berbeda sedikit. Roxas cenderung lebih cool dan berkarisma sedangkan Sora cenderung polos dan membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa gemas.

Sedangkan Kairi..yah dia banyak dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis satu sekolah karena dia bisa bersahabat dengan triple wonderful prince, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merasa iri kepada Kairi.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana, biasanya kalian langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya salah satu anggota duo prince fans.

"Kami ingin ke ruang musik. Roxas akan memainkan piano disana. Kalian mau ikut?" ajak Sora tulus.

"KYAAAAA! TENTU SAJA!" teriak para fans berbarengan.

Sora dan Roxas berjalan ke arah ruang musik, dan mereka di ikuti oleh duo prince fans. Di sepanjang koridor mereka saling berbincang-bincang, tidak ada jarak antara duo prince dengan fansnya. Mereka semua sama.

Oleh karena itu baik duo prince atau triple wonderful prince sangat di cintai oleh fansnya karena mereka tidak pernah membedakan antara bintang dan pengikutnya.

Tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di depan ruang musik, sudah ada Riku dan Kairi yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Hei, kalian membawa rombongan yah? Hehehe." Canda Riku iseng.

"Hmm, kamu sendiri juga membawa rombongan tuh," jawab Riku datar sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Riku. Ternyata para fans Riku juga mengikuti dia dari kelas sampai ke ruang musik.

"Huuhhh..." Kairi menghela nafas sambil memegang kepalanya, dia heran kenapa banyak sekali fans dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh, gak apa-apa. Semakin ramai semakin menarik. Aku jadi ingin memainkan biola ku deh," ucap Sora semangat. Dari kecil dulu Sora sangat senang memainkan biola, tapi dia hanya memainkan biola itu untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya saja.

Suasana di depan ruang musik semakin gaduh karena para fans Sora, Riku dan Roxas tidak sabaran ingin melihat duet antara piano yang dimainkan oleh Roxas dengan biola yang dimainkan Sora. Satu persatu orang yang ada memasuki ruang musik. Untung saja ruang musik sekolah itu sangat luas.

Roxas berjalan menghampiri piano, lalu Sora mengambil biola yang terletak di atas meja. Ketika Sora sedang menyetem senar, Roxas duduk manis di depan tuts piano. Ketika Sora selesai menyetem senar biolanya, ia berjalan mendekati Roxas. Permainan pun di mulai.

"Dearly beloved,"ucap Roxas pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Alunan lagu diawali oleh permainan piano Roxas, ia memainkan jemarinya dengan pelan. Sora yang mendengar nada pertama dari Roxas, ia langsung mengerti apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sora tersenyum dan mulai menggesek senar-senar biolanya.

Musik yang dibawakan oleh duo prince terdengar sangat sedih. Tiap nadanya seperti menyampaikan suatu pesan..pesan bahwa ia ingin segera bertemu. Lalu Sora dan Roxas membawakan musik itu dengan sempurna, padahal mereka baru pertama kali ini duet bersama. Seperti ada suatu ikatan yang sangat kuat antara Sora dan Roxas.

Roxas menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts dengan mata terpejam, ia sangat menghayati semua nada yang dimainkan, begitu juga dengan Sora. Sedangkan Riku dan Kairi hanya menyaksikan permainan mereka. Mata Riku dan Kairi mulai berkaca-kaca, mereka merasa sedih yang amat mendalam. Lagu itu, mereka sering mendengarnya sewaktu kecil. Ayah Sora sering memainkan lagu itu untuk mereka dengan piano. Tetapi kenapa baru kali ini mereka merasa sangat berat untuk mendengar musik yang sering mereka dengar waktu dulu.

"Dearly beloved..." bisik Kairi.

"A..apa itu benar kau? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?...Kami merindukan mu..." Riku mengucapkan kalimat yang keluar dari hatinya waktu itu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya. Yang dia tahu hanya menunggu. Sora, Riku dan Kairi selalu menunggu, entah menunggu apa.

Para fans Sora, Roxas dan Riku juga terbawa suasana, tak sedikit dari mereka yang menitihkan air mata, bahkan terisak.

Sora yang terbawa suasana, ia membuka matanya sedikit, ternyata air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

"...Akhirnya kita bertemu...aku...sangat merindukan mu..." ucap Sora lirih, lalu ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Di tempat yang sama, di tanah yang sama dan di bawah naungan bintang yang sama?"_

"_Iya, tentu saja."_

"_Janji? Apapun yang terjadi kita akan berkumpul lagi kan?"_

"_Yap, aku berjanji. Kita kan satu, kau ingat itu. Aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku."_

...

Sora mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dia merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba suara piano Roxas menghilang, yang terdengar hanya deburan ombak. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ternyata Sora tidak lagi di dalam ruang musik, dia berada di sebuah pantai dengan pasir putih yang tidak asing lagi bagi mata Sora.

"Ke..kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sora bingung. Sekarang ia berada di pantai tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pantai itu tempat bermain Sora, Riku dan Kairi sewaktu kecil dulu. Hampir tiap hari mereka habiskan waktu disana.

"_Sora!"_ panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Seketika ia menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Riku sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Riku?! Kenapa kamu jadi kecil lagi?!" tanyaSora setengah berteriak, tetapi Riku tidak menanggapinya seakan-akan suara Sora tidak terdengar sedikitpun oleh Riku. Padahal Sora yakin suaranya cukup jelas terdengar olehnya.

"_Riku!"_teriak seseorang. Lalu Sora menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, terlihat jelas bocah dengan rambut coklat jingkrak sedang berlari menghampiri Riku. Bocah itu berlari dengan kencang ke arah Sora juga, makin lama semakin dekat, tetapi bocah itu tidak menghindar atau mengurangi kecepatannya. Akhirnya tabrakan tidak bisa di hindari, Sora menutup wajahnya dan bersiap untuk terjatuh. Ternyata tidak terjadi tabrakan, bocah itu menembus badan Sora.

"_Hei, Sora kamu larinya lama banget sih. Itu Roxas dan Kairi sudah menunggu," _ucap Riku kecil ke bocah itu.

"Sora? Yang Sora itukan aku bukan bocah itu. Lagi pula kenapa Riku jadi kecil lagi? Aku ini kenapa bisa ada di sini? Apa ini masa lalu? Masa ketika aku masih kecil dulu?" beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Sora. Melihat Riku dan Sora kecil berjalan, ia pun mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi.

Mereka pergi ke bukit di belakang desa tempat mereka tinggal. Diatas bukit itu terdapat sebuah kuil, sewaktu kecil dulu Sora, Riku dan Kairi sering main kesana untuk berlatih atau hanya tidur-tiduran di atas rerumputan.

Ketika sampai di lembah bukit, terlihat Kairi kecil sedang melambaikan tangannya ke Riku dan Sora kecil.

"Kairi? Dia juga masih kecil seperti Riku dan bocah itu. Sepertinya benar ini masa lalu ku." Sora berbicara sambil tersenyum, ia berfikir betapa indah masa lalunya dulu.

Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sedang berdiri di samping Kairi. Seingat Sora dulu mereka hanya bertiga bukan berempat. Lagi pula bocah yang sedang berada di samping Kairi sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"_Roxas, Kairi, hai! Sudah menunggu lama? Hehehe,"_ sapa Sora kecil sambil cengengesan

"APA?! Roxas!" Sora tidak percaya kalau itu Roxas, bocah laki-laki itu memang sangat mirip dengan Roxas, tetapi kenapa bisa begitu? Seingat Sora mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Roxas sebelumnya. Mereka selalu bertiga dan selalu seperti itu tidak akan berubah.

Merasa tidak percaya dengan keadaan yang terlihat, Sora menjadi lesu dan kebingungan. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ia mengikuti Sora, Roxas, Riku dan Kairi kecil pergi ke atas bukit, sepertinya mereka ingin ke kuil untuk bermain.

Sora mengikuti mereka menaiki beratus-ratus tangga untuk sampai ke puncaknya, ia mengikuti dengan lesu, lalu Sora juga masih menggenggam biola yang sedang dimainkannya tadi dengan erat.

"_Huhhh, aku lelah..."_ Sora kecil mengeluh kelelahan.

"_Aku juga lelah,"_ sambung Kairi kecil.

"_Huh, kalian ini. Tau gak ini baru setengah perjalanan loh. Kapan sampainya kalo istirahat terus?"_ ucap Riku kecil sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Tapi aku lelaaahh!"_ ucap Sora dan Kairi kecil bersamaan.

"_Aaahh kalian ini...Ayok Sora genggam tangan ku,"_ ajak Roxas kecil kepada Sora kecil yang sedang terduduk di anak tangga. Lalu Sora kecil menyambut ajakannya dengan senang hati. Mereka menaiki anak tangga sambil berpegangan tangan.

"_Aku juga mau seperti itu..Riku aku mau digendong?"_ pinta Kairi kecil merajuk.

"_Aahh, tidak mau. Kamu kan berat!"_

"_Fuh, dasar peliittt!"_

Sora yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka sewaktu kecil.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan, mereka sampai di puncak. Ternyata kuil tempat mereka bermain memang masih terlihat sangat indah. Karena lelah, anak-anak kecil itu berbaring diatas rumput. Lalu seekor kupu-kupu cantik terbang melintas di atas mereka.

"_Hei hei Sora coba lihat, itu ada kupu-kupu cantik sekali,"_ ucap Roxas kecil kepada Sora kecil.

"_Eh iya benar. Sayapnya cantik warna biru."_

"_Kamu mau beri nama apa buat kupu-kupu itu?"_

"_Ehm, apa yah? Bagaimana kalo Blue Oceans?"_

"_Blue Oceans...Yah nama yang cantik sama seperti sayapnya. Iyakan...Sora."_

Sora mendengarkan percakapan itu lalu tersenyum, ia mengingat nama Blue Oceans di otaknya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Ketika matanya terbuka lagi, kini dia sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda.

...

"Hmm? Kenapa sekarang aku ada di rumah?" Terdengar suara permainan piano dari arah ruang keluarganya. Dulu ayah Sora, Cloud sering memainkan piano untuk Sora, Riku dan Kairi. Ia sering sekali memainkan Dearly Beloved.

Sora berlari ke arah ruang keluarganya, ketika ia telah sampai terlihat seorang pria sedang memainkan piano dan yang menyaksikan permainan itu adalah bocah-bocah tadi. Sora, Roxas, Riku dan Kairi kecil.

"Ayah?" panggil Sora. Sudah beberapa tahun ayahnya meninggalkan Sora dengan bibi Jasmine dan baru kali ini Sora bisa melihat tampang ayahnya lagi.

Cukup lama Sora terdiam di depan pintu dan mendengarkan permainan piano ayahnya itu. Tak lama permainannya selesai.

"_Wah om main pianonya jago banget! Om bisa jadi pianis profesional loh,"_ ucap Riku kecil kepada Cloud. Lalu Kairi kecil mengangguk tanda setuju.

"_Ahaha! Kamu ini bisa saja Riku,"_ Cloud membalas sambil mengusap kepala Riku lembut.

"_Ayah, ajari aku cara bermain piano ya? Aku mohon,"_ pinta Roxas kecil kepada Cloud. Sora yang mendengarnya tercengang.

"Ayah? Sejak kapan Roxas memanggil ayah ku sebagai ayahnya? Kenapa aku tidak ingat tentang Roxas sedikitpun? Padahal dulu aku pernah bermain bersamanya," Sora semakin bingung di buatnya.

"_Kalau aku ingin bermain biola saja, agar bisa bermain musik berdua dengan mu, ayah,"_ ucap Sora kecil manja. Lalu Cloud tersenyum dan mengelus kepala dua bocah itu.

"_Kalian memang anak-anak ku yang hebat." _

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluk Sora dari belakang, reflek Sora menoleh kebelakang.

"Ibu?!"

"Hai, Sora. Kamu sudah besar yah sekarang," ucap seorang wanita yang di panggil ibu oleh Sora. Tifa adalah nama dari ibu Sora. Beliau meninggal karena menggantikan nyawa seseorang, bibi Jasmine yang bilang seperti itu.

Melihat ibunya berdiri tepat di depannya, Sora menangis dan memeluk Tifa dengan manja.

"Ibu, aku rindu pada mu ibu," Sora merajuk.

"Iya Sora aku juga. Tapi waktu ku tidak banyak disini. Aku harus memberitahukan sesuuatu pada mu."

"Apa?"

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Apa kamu tahu ini dimana?" tanya Tifa serius.

"Iya tentu saja aku tau. Ini di masa lalu kan? Masa lalu ku."

"Hm, iya kau benar. Apa kamu ingat memori ini mengenai Roxas? Apa kamu pernah merasa pernah melewati waktu bersama dengan Roxas seperti ini?"

"Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh bocah-bocah itu memang sama seperti kegiatan ku, tapi...aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya dengan Roxas." Jawab Sora datar.

"Ternyata memang benar. Sora, kamu merasakan hal yang janggal pada Roxas?"

"Iya. Bukan hanya aku tetapi Riku dan Kairi juga. Kami merasa pernah bertemu dengannya tapi entah dimana. Lalu kami cepat sekali akrab dengannya. Dan, perasaan kami selalu berkata akhirnya kita dapat bertemu juga. Itu yang kurasakan mengenai Roxas. Sepertinya ibu tahu sesuatu mengenai keadaan ini," Sora menatap Tifa tajam.

"Hmph, iya aku tahu sesuatu. Dan kamu juga akan mengetahuinya, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku hanya mau bilang teruslah berjuang. Kalian berempat itu kuat. Setelah ini kalian akan menghadapi masalah yang begitu besar, lalu kamu, Riku dan Kairi akan mengetahui siapa Roxas sebenarnya."

"Masalah? Maksud mu?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Kamu ingat Maleficent kan? Ia telah memulai langkahnya untuk menghancurkan dunia. Kini heartless-heartless bermunculan lagi dan semakin ganas. Kalian harus menghiilangkannya. Oh iya, coba kamu buka pintu yang di segel itu," ucap Tifa sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu yang di segel dengan sihir.

"Pintu?..Oh pintu itu. Memang ada apa di dalamnya?"

"Yah, nanti kamu akan tahu dengan Roxas, coba kamu temui ayah mu, professor Cloud. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang kalau Cloud itu ayah mu, kalau sudah bertemu dengannya kamu bisa bertanya apa saja ingin kamu ketahui." Jelas Tifa sambil membelai kepala Sora penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengakui dia adalah ayah ku?" tanya Sora kecewa. Wajah Sora terlihat sangat kebingungan. Semenjak bertemu dengan Roxas banyak sekali hal-hal aneh yang ia rasakan, termasuk melihat potongan-potongan memorinya di masa lalu

"Sssttt...sudahlah kamu ikuti saja yang aku katakan," Tifa tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya tersebut. Merasa kecewa Sora hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk lemas, lalu ia memeluk Tifa erat.

"Ibu...apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi? Apa kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu? Aku...rindu masa seperti itu. Yah, bibi Jasmine memang baik tapi...rasanya berbeda." Sora menitihkan air matanya. Tifa memegang pundak Sora erat, dan memegang dagu Sora.

"Sora, dengar perkataan ku yang ini yah. Kita memang tidak bisa saling bertemu, tapi itu bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berkumpul. Sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu bersama mu. Haha, aku selalu ada di sini," Tifa memegang dada Sora. Ia mengisyaratkan bahwa Tifa selalu ada di hati Sora dan selalu menemaninya. Sora hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum.

"Sora, aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu. Aku mohon kamu mainkan biola itu untuk ku yah? Aku mau mendengarkan dearly beloved versi diri mu." Sora segera mengangkat biolanya dan memainkan dearly beloved sepenuh hati.

Tifa mendengar lagu yang di bawakan Sora dengan hikmat. Sora memainkan biolanya itu dengan sepenuh hati, terlintas wajah ayah dan ibunya. Lalu wajah Roxas juga terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ingatlah, kamu itu dia dan dia itu adalah kamu. Kalian itu satu...Kalian memang anak-anak kami yang sangat hebat. Aku yakin pengorbanan ku tidak sia-sia," bisik Tifa sambil menopang dagunya. Sedangkan Sora tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, ia terlalu menghayati lagu yang di bawakan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sora, dunia disekitar Sora sekarang memudar dan mulai menghilang, begitu juga Tifa.

"Cloud mereka itu memang sangat mirip dengan mu yah." Tifa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sora yang masih memainkan biolanya.

...

Sora masih memainkan biolanya dengan indah, ketika lagu itu selesai ternyata Sora telah berada di ruang musik lagi. Dan duet piano dengan biola Sora Roxas juga telah selesai, seakan-akan selama ini Sora masih bermain biola di samping Roxas.

PROK PROK PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar di ruang musik itu, para fans yang melihat duet Sora dan Roxas sebagian menagis terisak dan sebagian lagi terpaku karena terpesona.

"Woooww! Permainan kalian perfect banget deh!" ucap Riku sumringah.

"Ah masa sih? Ehehehe, terima kasih deh kalau gitu," jawab Roxas tersipu. Sora masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami tadi.

"Soraa! Kamu keren deh!" ucap Kairi manja, ia merangkul lengan Sora di depan para fans Sora. Melihat peristiwa seperti itu, para fans Sora marah bukan main. Seperti ada tanduk yang muncul diatas kepala mereka.

"Awas kau kairi," ucap para fans Sora dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Eh, ehehe thanks Kairi."

Karena duet maut di ruang musik telah usai, mereka semua bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebelum pulang Sora menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami tadi kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Riku, Kairi dan Roxas merasa kejadian yang di alami Sora tadi adalah suatu petunjuk dari ibu Sora, Tifa. Beliau ingin meluruskan sesuatu yang tertutupi selama ini.

"Yap, jadi sekarang aku harus mencari ay...maksud ku professor Cloud. Kata ibu ku dia tahu banyak tentang kejadian ini," ucap Sora.

"Pfofessor Cloud? Dia itu ayah ku," jawab Roxas kaget. Mendengar hal itu Sora, Riku dan Kairi tercengang karena yang mereka tahu Cloud itu nama ayahnya Sora. Baru saja Riku dan Kairi ingin berbicara mengenai Cloud, Sora mengangkat satu jarinya di depan mulut mengisyaratkan agar Riku dan Kairi diam. Lalu Sora, Riku dan Kairi berjalan memsisahkan diri dari Roxas.

"Hei Sora! Cloud itukan nama ayah mu?" Riku memulaipembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Iya aku tahu. Hanya saja ibu bilang jangan sampai Roxas tahu kalau Cloud itu nama ayah ku juga," jawab Sora datar.

"Jadi kita harus merahasiakan tentang hal itu dari Roxas?" tanya Kairi bingung.

"Yap, jadi ku mohon kalian jangan sampai keceplosan. Kata ibu ku nanti ada saatnya kita semua akan mengetahui maksud dari semua ini."

Lalu mereka berjalan kembali menghampiri Roxas yang masih berdiri menunggu mereka. Setelah itu mereka berempat sepakat akan menemui professor Cloud hari itu juga.

"So, jadi kalian sehabis mengganti pakaian di rumah akan ke rumah ku nih untuk bertemu dengan ayah?" tanya Roxas.

"Yap!" jawab Sora, Riku dan Kairi berbarengan.

"Okay! Kita sekalian makan malam bersama yah?"

Lalu semuanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang senang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chater 5

Professor Cloud

Sora melepaskan sepasang sepatunya di depan pintu sebuah rumah.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Sora lantang.

"Ah, Sora kamu sudah pulang. Kenapa terlambat?" tanya bibi Jasmine yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Oh itu, tadi aku latihan main musik dengan teman-teman." Ia berjalan ke dalam dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh. Sora, makan malam sudah ku siapkan di meja. Setelah kamu bersih-bersih kamu boleh makan kok," Jasmine berjalan lagi ke dapur dan mulai mengelap piring-piring yang biasa di gunakan untuk makan malam.

"Bibi, anu...aku tidak makan malam di rumah. Aku dan yang lain telah ada janji mau makan malam di rumah teman." Tiba-tiba saja Sora yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar.

"Eeehhh? Tumben," jawab Jasmine heran. "Emang mau makan di rumah siapa?" ia bertanya dan masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur.

"Di rumah Roxas."

DEG

Tangan Jasmine langsung lemas ketika ia mendengar nama Roxas, piring yang sedang ia lap terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Perasaan Jasmine menjadi sangat kacau, kepalanya pusing dan ia mengelus dadanya karena merasa sangat sesak.

"_Bibi Jasmine?"_ terdengar suara seorang bocah laki-laki yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Jasmine menoleh ke belakang dan tampak seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut yang pirang. Mata Jasmine terbelalak seketika, kakinya merasa sangat lemas.

"Bibi Jasmine? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah yang berambut pirang itu perlahan memudar dan menjadi bayangan Sora di mata Jasmine.

"Sora?" tanya Jasmine lemas.

"Kamu kenapa bi? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Sora cemas. Jasmine hanya menggeleng lemah, lalu Sora memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sangat cemas, dan Jasmine pun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bodoh," ucap Jasmine sambil menepuk bahu kanan Sora.

Lalu Jasmine duduk di kursi makan, sedangkan Sora membersihkan pecahan piring yang tadi terlepas dari tangan Jasmine.

"Sora, katanya kamu mau makan malam di rumah teman mu?" Jasmine membuka pembicaraan di dapur saat itu.

"Yap...tapi ku rasa tidak jadi deh. Habisnya.." jawab Sora lemas.

"Ayolah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah sana cepat berangkat! Tidak enakan di tunggu Riku dan Kairi."

"Ehh, ehehe. Iya," jawab Sora dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Jasmine yang melihat senyuman itu terpana dengan wajah yang memerah, karena Jasmine masih single tentu saja ia akan terpanah dengan senyuman keponakannya sendiri.

"Sudah bodoh, jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Mau menggoda ku?" Jasmine yang tidak tahan dengan senyuman maut Sora, ia menyentil dahi Sora dengan jari telunjuknya.

Perilaku Sora dan Jasmine di rumah memang seperti itu. Sora sangat menyayangi bibinya begitu juga dengan Jasmine.

Setelah pecahan-pecahan piring itu beres, Sora segera berangkat ke persimpangan tempat ia berjanjian dengan Riku, Kairi dan Roxas. Sora keluar dari rumahnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jasmine yang sedang bersandar di pagar rumah.

Sora terus berjalan berjalan dan berjalan sampai bayangannya tidak terlihat lagi. Dari langkah pertama Sora keluar dari rumah, Jasmine selalu menatapnya sampai ia tak terlihat lagi.

"Roxas? Huh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi aneh. Huuuhhhhh..." Lalu Jasmine berjalan memasuki rumah lagi.

Sora berjalan ke persimpangan dengan santai, tak jauh dari sana terlihat Riku telah menunggu sendirian.

"Riku, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sora.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru sampai kok." Lalu dari kejauhan muncul dua bayangan seseorang, lama-lama bayangan itu semakin jelas.

"Roxas, Kairi!" teriak Sora. Lalu Roxas dan Kairi melambaikan tangan. Sora dan Riku berlari ke arah mereka. Setelah mereka berempat berkumpul, mereka langsung berjalan ke rumah Roxas. Di sepanjang perjalan mereka selalu tertawa dan bercanda. How lively their life is.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan, dan sebentar lagi sampai di rumah Roxas. Terlihat rumah megah dengan cat putih, pagarnya tinggi menjulang.

"Wow, itu rumah mu?" tanya Kairi kagum. Sora dan Riku ternganga melihat rumah mewah itu. Mereka memang berfikir Roxas itu anak orang kaya dan memiliki rumah yang indah, tetapi mereka tidak berfikir Roxas akan memiliki rumah semegah itu.

"Hehehe iya," jawab Roxas tersipu malu. Lalu Roxas mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk memasuki rumah Roxas. Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang. Sora, Riku dan Kairi sudah dibuat berdebar-debar oleh rumah itu. Mereka mengkhayalakan isi rumah yang sangat indah dan megah. Ini pertama kalinya mereka memasuki rumah sebesar dan semegah itu.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah semakin mendekat. Tetapi kenapa Roxas menuntun kami untuk membelok dari arah gerbang?

"Hehe, ini rumah ku," Roxas menunjukan rumahnya kepada tiga sahabatnya. Khayalan Sora, Riku dan Kairi lenyap begitu saja.

"Eh..he..he...he," ketiganya tertawa renyah.

"Ahaha, maaf. Rumah yang besar itu bukan rumah ku :P itu tetangga ku," jelas Roxas dengan tawa geli dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Sora, Riku dan Kairi hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka memasuki rumah Roxas, halaman yang lumayan besar dan tertata rapi, lalu jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu membuat suasana nyaman di sekitar rumahnya.

Mereka berempat berjalan memasuki rumah Roxas, ketika Roxas membuka pintu rumahnya, terdengar suara piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh seseorang. Indah sekali lagu yang dimainkan orang tersebut. Lalu Sora, Riku dan Kairi terdiam sebentar dan saling menatap.

"Sanctuary..." ucap Sora lirih.

"Apa, orang yang memainkan piano itu ayah mu..Sora?" tanya Kairi pelan.

"Entahlah..." Sora menjawab lemah, "tapi ku harap itu benar."

Permainan piano itu masih terdengar di telinga ketiga sahabat tersebut. Sora sangat mengharapkan kalau itu benar ayahnya.

Roxas, Sora, Riku dan Kairi berjalan memasuki tiap ruangan di bagian depan rumah Roxas. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih dan sebuah piano putih yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang pria beramput coklat muda.

"Itu yang sedang bermain piano adalah ayah ku," ucap Roxas bangga.

Kini tiap alunan Sanctuary semakin terdengar jelas oleh Sora, tiap alunan itu seperti menancap di hati Sora. Terasa perih, rasanya air mata Sora ingin menetes. Mata Sora tidak berkedip menatap sosok pria yang sedang memainkan piano di hadapannya.

"Ayah, ini teman-teman ku yang tadi aku ceritakan ingin bertemu dengan ayah," pembicaraan Roxas membuat permainan piano pria itu berhenti. Lalu pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Roxas yang sedang berdiri di depan Sora, Riku dan Kairi.

Mata Sora terbelalak, Riku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sora, sedangkan Kairi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

Lalu, pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Sora, Riku dan Kairi yang sedang terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukan pria tersebut semakin menunjukan kalau dia adalah ayahnya Sora juga.

"Sora? Riku? Kairi?!" ucap pria tersebut lantang.

" Ayah?..." tanya Sora lemah.

"_Maafkan aku Sora, Roxas. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi pada kalian...Andaikan saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatan Tifa pada ku, pasti kalian tidak akan seperti ini. Tifa...apa yang aku bisa lakukan tanpa mu? Aku bingung harus apa? Aku bingung, Tifa...kembalilah, ku mohon..."_

Tiba-tiba kepala Sora terasa berat dan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarSora seakan berputar, Sora mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya, lalu Riku dan Kairi juga memegang kepala mereka. Tetapi sakit yang dirasa oleh Riku dan Kairi tidak sesakit kepala Sora. Dan Sora terjatuh kelantai.

Sora tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sora terbuka, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ekspresi wajah ayahnya professor Cloud dan ekspresi unbelievable dari Roxas.

"Sora, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat cepak dan bermata biru laut.

"Hmm," angguk Sora. Lalu Riku dan Kairi tersenyum melihat sahabatnya telah siuman.

"Ayah, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Sora memanggil mu ayah juga?" tanya Roxas datar. Lalu Sora, Riku dan Kairi juga menatap professor Cloud dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Hhh, baiklah mungkin ini saatnya kalian tau kebenarannya," jawab professor cloud sambil mengusap kepala Roxas lembut.

"Kamu dan Sora itu saudara kembar."

Mata Roxas terbelalak begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Maksud mu?!" Sora bertanya tak percaya.

"Oke..aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian."

Sora mencoba untuk duduk, lalu Kairi menopang lengannya agar Sora tidak mereka mendekat ke professor Cloud begitu juga dengan Roxas dan Riku. Dan pfofessor Cloud mengajak mereka ke sebuah ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku.

"Kenapa ayah mengajak kami ke perpustakaan?" tanya Roxas datar, dan professor Cloud hanya tersenyum, ia berjalan menyusuri barisan lemari-lemari yang penuh dengan buku. Lalu ia menjentikan jari kanannya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

" We are one, we stand on the same land, same sky and one future."

Lalu salah satu dari lemari itu bergeser, dan muncul sebuah tangga ke lantai atas. Tangga putih yang sangat bersih. Professor Cloud memasuki lorong itu dan berjalan menyusuri anak tangga, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Ketika mereka menginjak anak tangga tersebut berubah warna menjadi sangat gelap, hitam pekat, begitu juga dengan warna dindingnya. Seperti tidak ada cahaya di lorong itu, tiba-tiba bermunculan titik-titik cahaya yang berterbangan disekitar mereka. Seperti bintang di malam hari.

"Cantiknya," gumam Kairi.

Derap langkah mereka yang menyusuri anak tangga terdengar samar-samar, satu persatu anak tangga itu di ikuti, hingga terlihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu terdengar suara musik yang mengalun indah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar," Sora bertanya-tanya musik apa itu, dia sepertinya sangat familiar dengan musik tersebut.

"Itu 'Sanctuary'," jawab Roxas.

Lalu Professor Cloud menjentikan jarinya lagi, dan kini munculah lukisan-lukisan bergantungan di dinding ruangan tersebut, lalu foto-foto juga menghiasinya, mainan anak-anak, sepeda roda tiga, dan sepasang pedang kayu. Anehnya semua lukisan dan foto-foto isinya Professor Cloud, Tifa, Sora dan Roxas, lalu ada juga foto Sora, Roxas, Riku dan Kairi yang masih kecil dan sedang bermain di pinggir pantai dekat rumah Sora.

Dan dua lukisan berskala besar tergantung di dinding tepat di depan mereka berdiri sekarang. Lukisan professor Cloud dan Tifa yang menggunakan pakaian pengantin, dan yang lainnya adalah lukisan Professor Cloud dan Tifa yang sedang menggendong dua bayi kembar yang sangat lucu.

"Apa maksud lukisan itu?" tanya Riku.

"Itu adalah aku dengan wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Hm, itu saat kami sedang menikah." Jawab professor Cloud dengan senyuman yang terukir bibirnya.

"Lalu yang itu?" tanya Kairi sambil menunjuk lukisan professor Cloud dan tifa yang sedang menggendong dua bayi mungil.

"Itu adalah lukisan keluarga kecil ku. Aku, istri ku, dan kedua bayi kembar yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah aku dan Sora!?" tanya Roxas terkejut.

"Sayangnya memang benar itu adalah kamu dan saudara kembar mu, Sora."

"Kau bilang, kau akan menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Ku mohon ceritakan sekarang ayah." Pinta Sora lemah.

Dan professo Cloud hanya mengangguk dan terseyum saja.


End file.
